


Love Bites

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bruises, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “What the fuck are you doing?”Alex turns around to see Michael leaning against the bathroom doorframe, amusement clear on his face. Alex huffs and looks back at his reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out how to best tie the bandana around his neck to cover up the bruises Michael had sucked into his skin the night before.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous tumblr prompt: malex and “You don’t need to cover up the bruises/hickeys" please !
> 
> Kind of part of the same universe as [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601965), but you don't have to read that one for this to make sense.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Alex turns around to see Michael leaning against the bathroom doorframe, amusement clear on his face. Alex huffs and looks back at his reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out how to best tie the bandana around his neck to cover up the bruises Michael had sucked into his skin the night before.

“Well, _Michael_ , some animal _mauled my neck_ last night and it’s too hot to wear a turtleneck,” Alex complains. They’ve got plans with his Air Force buddies later and he doesn’t want to look like he just stumbled out Michael’s bed when they get there. Gabe’ll never let him live it down.

“I make no apologies,” Michael announces shamelessly as he takes a few steps forward until he’s close enough to wrap his arms around Alex’s middle. Alex tries not to, but he can’t help but relax into Michael’s touch and lean back against the warm plane of his chest.

Alex does manage to roll his eyes though and continues to struggle with the bandana another minute before Michael sighs heavily and takes it out of his grasp.

“You look like you’re about to hold up a bank, come on, enough with this thing,” Michael says and tosses it on the counter.

Alex laughs in spite of himself. “Fuck you.”

“ _Yeah_ , now you’re gettin’ it,” Michael smirks, grinding his hips into Alex’s ass, pressing him into the sharp edge of the counter.

Alex groans in defeat, loving and hating the way his body reacts to Michael all at once. “God, you’re the _worst_ ,” he sighs dramatically, leaning his head back on Michael’s shoulder. “I’m an _adult_ , I’m not supposed to have hickeys the size of golfballs on my neck.”

“We’re makin’ up for lost time then,” Michael shrugs, nuzzling further into him. “Besides, you don’t _need_ to cover up those bruises.”

“I don’t, huh?” Alex asks, one eyebrow perfectly arched.

“Mm-mm. In fact, it’d be a damn shame. Look at them,” Michael comments, reaching up to press his fingers against the skin of Alex’s neck where it’s dark and tender. “They’re a work of art, if you ask me,” he says, kissing the bruise closest to his mouth with just a hint of teeth. Alex makes a small noise in the back of his throat and Michael’s grin turns filthy. “Just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
